One Week
by Canadino
Summary: It's been one week...songfic HaoLys


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: One Week – Barenaked Ladies

One Week _It's been one week…_

Day 1

"Hao, I can't believe you!"

Horo looked up. Oh no. Not another argument. He glanced at Yoh, was reading his magazine and shrinking down as if 'I'm not here…I'm not here…'… Horo risked a glance and peeked into the living room.

Lyserg was standing front of Hao, a formidable opponent even if he was a few inches shorter than the older Asakura twin. He had such an angry expression on his face that Horo nearly whimpered. Hao looked a bit troubled, but not at all intimidated. "What are you talking about? Are you angry?"

"Am I angry?" Lyserg cocked his head to side with a glare. "Of course I'm angry! You're crazy, Hao, crazy! I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?"

"You know what! You hit on two people right in front of me and you were just about to drop me to go scam on me with that girl when I pulled you away! You can't blame me for getting mad at you about that!"

Hao scoffed and turned away indignantly. "Can I help it that you're not giving me any air in this relationship?"

"I'm not giving you air? Ha!" Lyserg laughed ruefully and Horo realized that if they had not fought together during the Tournament, the greenette could be mistaken for being on the same level of evilness as Hao himself. "Who was the one who practically locked me in my room after I was 'flirting' with Yoh?"

Horo glanced at Yoh again, who seemed drowning in the magazine, muttering, "I'm not here…I'm not here…"

"You were!" Lyserg turned away with a disbelieving look. "You promised me that after that time with Ren you'd never cheat on me again!"

Hao looked up with a rather comical expression. "Well…"

"Don't 'well' me! Just go away. I don't want to look at you!" Lyserg stormed down the hallway, with the air that even Anna would have been impressed with. Hao sighed and rolled his eyes frusteratedly. "Horo, if you have no life as you would listen into another person's argument, you need to get laid." Horo gave him a look before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Day 2

Hao lingered outside of Lyserg's room. Damn, that Brit was still mad at him. When Lyserg flew into anger like that, it would take some time before he cooled down. To help him, Hao had a vanilla ice cream cone, Lyserg's favorite flavor.

The door opened suddenly, nearly throwing Hao off balance. Lyserg realized there was someone outside and his look hardened. "What do you want?"

"Here." Hao pushed the ice cream in Lyserg's direction.

"If you think that will get you off from sleeping on the couch, it's not working." With a swift motion, Lyserg shoved the ice cream into Hao's face. "Get yourself together before you come back to see me, jerk."

Hao sighed as Lyserg walked away. Licking at the melting white rivers on his face, Hao wondered how long this would last.

Day Three

Hao sat by himself on the couch. Granted, Yoh had been there, but after Hao had gone into a tangent about how Lyserg was being selfish, his younger twin had done like a banana and split. Sighing to himself, Hao wondered what on earth Lyserg's problem was.

Although, yes, it was his fault that he was hitting on the girls. He should have known better. After all, he was getting quite serious with Lyserg and maybe flirting with other people wasn't the best hobby to have. He didn't mean to hurt the boy and he _did_ care about his feelings. Maybe it was his fault.

Not that he'd admit it. Ever.

Just at that moment, Lyserg had walked into the living room, starting another confrontation, as if this was one big twisted video game. He hadn't done it on purpose; he was looking for Yoh. Looking away, Lyserg addressed the table, though meaning for Hao to answer. "Where's Yoh?"

"Why?" Hao stood up and brushed himself off as he started walking across the room. "Going to flirt with him?"

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. With the force of a small storm, Lyserg leapt and tackled Hao from behind, nearly skinning the latter's knees on the rub. "Take that back!"

"No way." Hao smirked and laughed Lyserg smooshed him into the carpet.

"You're so full of yourself," Lyserg scoffed. "I was thinking that maybe I'm overreacting, but since you don't seem to care, I guess it really _is_ all your fault. I mean, thinking about it, I didn't do anything but you just turned and acted as if you were the biggest sugar daddy in the world." Lyserg flipped Hao over like a pancake. Hao couldn't help but chuckle at Lyserg's face. He couldn't help it that Lyserg looked so funny when he was mad.

"Stop laughing!" With a slap, Lyserg leapt off Hao. "Yuck, I don't even want to touch you." He left the room again, bringing his anger with him. Hao touched his throbbing cheek. It seemed that everyone he knew could slap hard…

Day Four

"Hao."

Hao looked up. Damn Anna for making him cook dinner. What was Yoh there for? Yoh had been there for longer than he was. He could cook. Why the hell was he stuck in an apron and washing vegetables? He would never know. "What, Lyserg?" He hated touching water.

"I…" Lyserg gave him an annoyed glance before looking up at the ceiling to save face. "I forgive you for hitting on those girls. You shouldn't have done that, but I'm going to let that go."

Hao smiled, grimacing as some water splashed up his arm. "That's nice to hear."

Lyserg looked down expectantly. As Hao turned back to the sink, Lyserg's voice started to rise again. "Well? Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what?"

Leaving again in a huff, Hao chuckled to himself. He really didn't mean to make Lyserg so mad. It was just so funny how the Brit got angry so easily. Maybe he should apologize…

No way. He was Hao. And Hao _never_ admitted he was wrong. He was just going to wait it out until Lyserg apologized.

Day Five

Hao loved this episode. X-Files was so creepy sometimes but after watching them after they were aired years ago, the special effects didn't seem as snazzy as they did anymore. He liked to watch this in the dark to make the flames even more realistic. Now if only a huge samurai leapt out the flames and chopped off Sculley's head…

"Hao."

Hao looked up at Lyserg's voice. Lyserg was standing at the bedroom door, the anger erased from his face. "Should I leave the lights off?"

"Yeah. What do you want?" Hao cursed himself for sounding so unfriendly but Lyserg seemed to ignore that and walked up to him watching in the dark in a beanbag chair.

"Listen, Hao…"

"No! Don't put them out!" Hao wailed at the television. Nearly loosing his temper again, Lyserg went up to the TV and stood in front of it, arms out as if protecting it from Hao. "Listen to me!"

Hao blinked and slumped deeper into the beanbag. "I'm listening."

Lyserg opened his mouth and looked as if he was ready to slash Hao's throat when he seemed to deflate and his arms dropped to his side. "Listen…I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I was right in being mad but I shouldn't have yelled and said those things to you."

Hao smiled. "I knew you'd do that." He chuckled as Lyserg shot him a 'Shut-up-while-you're-ahead' look and the older twin gestured the Brit over to him. Lyserg obeyed and climbed onto Hao's lap. After all, a beanbag has only enough room for one. Cuddling the dowser, Hao chuckled again. "Why don't we just watch the next episode?"

Hao felt Lyserg open his mouth to ask when the pyro would apologize, but sensing the eagerness to have everything behind him and to just take all the blame, Lyserg nodded. Another episode started, as did a rather rocky restart to their relationship.

Day Six

Horo sat in front of the living room TV, eating fried chicken and watching Sailor Moon. It was a shojo anime, but TV was TV. Yoh was sitting near him, relieved that this argument was over, since Hao and Lyserg were sitting next to each other on the sofa. "So…is everything good?"

"Yeah." Yoh frowned. With this short answer, he knew not everything was great yet. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hao gave him a 'drop it' look but Yoh ignored him.

"Who's wrong?"

The two on the couch exchanged looks. "Well…" Lyserg started slowly, "I took the blame for getting so mad…"

"You both are to blame," Horo called from in front of them, shoving another piece of chicken in his mouth. "Hao's in trouble for hitting on people again and Lyserg's in trouble for freaking out like he did. You both should apologize to each other."

"Oh, shut up and eat. You're not a relationship consoler," Hao said, throwing a pillow at Horo's head. Lyserg laughed but Hao knew he was thinking the same thing.

Day Seven

Lyserg was sitting out on the porch of Flame Inn. He really needed more sun. He was too pale for his own good. Basking in the sun, Lyserg was so relaxed he almost didn't know Hao was sitting next to him until the older Asakura cleared his throat.

"Whoa! Hao, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry."

Lyserg's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry. For hitting on those girls." Ag, damn, he hated apologizing, but he knew it was what he should do. With the way Lyserg was staring at him, it was like he never did this before. And yes, he didn't do it often, but it wasn't like he never admitted he was wrong! Flushing with embarrassment, Hao looked away. "Yeah, surprise. I dropped my ego for once. Don't make me say it again, okay?"

"Okay!" Hao nearly fell off the porch as Lyserg tackled him again in a hug. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to go die now."

"Oh, don't die _now_." Lyserg gave him a mischievous smile. "I've missed you all these nights you spent on the couch."

"Well, why don't we go make it all up right now?" Hao grinned as he let his hands wander.

Lyserg laughed. "That was exactly what I was thinking."

Yoh breathed a sigh of relief from behind the sliding doors. Though he shouldn't have worried; the two could get violent, but their fights never lasted more than a week. The two liked each other too much.

Although now he had to get out of the house before the floorboards started creaking rather discomfortingly.

Owari

Note: I don't know why I never did a fanfic with this song yet. It's perfect for these two. Always arguing with each other and what not. Loads of references. I had to restrain myself from making this into a long multi chap fic, but I thought I probably wouldn't have enough to write long chapters anyway, and I may as well turn it into a big one shot instead of drabshot chapters. Ah, whatever. Review, thank you and please!


End file.
